Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness
Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness (или просто Warcraft II; сокращенно WCII, WC2, или War2) - вторая, очень популярная стратегия в реальном времени от Blizzard Entertainment, входящая в состав [[Вселенная Warcraft|Вселенной Warcraft]]. Действие романа Потоки Тьмы, написанного Аароном Розенбергом, сосредоточено на событиях этой игры. Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness - продолжение стратегии в реальном времени Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, ''выпущенной Blizzard 9 декабря 1995 годаhttp://pc.ign.com/objects/003/003230.html. Игроки играли как за орков, так и за людей в фэнтезийном средневековом мире, наполненном магией и сражениями. Изначально игра была написана для MS-DOS, хотя имела экран запуска в MS Windows и хорошо работала в системе Windows 95. В дополнение была выпущена версия игры для Macintosh. Blizzard также выпустила дополнение, известное как ''Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal, а позднее - продолжение, Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Игра имела линейную одиночную кампанию за каждую из сторон и возможность многопользовательской игры через LAN или интернет, с использованием уже готовых или пользовательских карт. Согласно файлу README.TXT, поставлявшемуся в комплекте с демоверсией, изображения представляли собой пререндеренные трёхмерные модели. История :С официального сайта Blizzard :После смерти орчьего Управляющего ''Чернорука, его подчиненный Оргрим Молот Рока быстро захватил контроль над самыми мощными силами орков в Азероте. Хотя, каждый день к разрозненной орде примыкали новые фракции, казалось, что без сомнения, все последуют плану Оргрима Молота Рока по преследованию ренигатов, куда бы они не следовали...'' :Сэр Лотар, ''во главе разбитой и рассеянной армии ''Азерота после смерти Короля Ллейна, повел его народ через великое море к берегам Лордерона. Объединившись с армией Лордерона, и создав новые союзы с Эльфами и Дворфами, основал великую военную мощь известную как Альянс. Теперь последняя великая армия Азерота готова искать возмездия за потерянную родину. Персонажи (Юниты) Как и в ВарКрафт: Орки & Люди, большинство Игровых персонажей соответствуют друг другу. Армии сбалансированы в силу своей одинаковости; единственная разница может быть найдена в заклинаниях, используемых некоторыми высокоуровневыми персонажами. Число персонажей было увеличено, да и у персонажей стали более сложные способности. Впервые в серии ВарКрафт была представлена битва на воде, были предложены транспортные суда, нефтяные танкеры, и боевые корабли. В качестве эстетических изменений, каждой стороне добавили по три дружественных расы. Люди в союзе с Эльфами, Дворфами и Гномами, и Орки в союзе с Ограми, Троллями и Гоблинами. Некоторые миссии компании предоставляют персонажа Героя. У Героя более высокие показатели статистики навыков чем у соответствующего ему стандартного персонажа, по причине того, что если герой умрет миссия будет проиграна, и каждый герой имеет уникальный портрет и имя Реплики Одной из особенностей Warcraft II являются реплики юнитов. Если несколько раз подряд кликнуть по одиночному юниту, его реплики изменятся. Юнит начнёт сердиться на игрока или говорить ерунду с отсылками к кинофильмам, играм и т.д. Например, пехотинец Альянса может сказать: "Вам нужно управлять королевством!" (в англ. версии: "Don't you have a kingdom to run?"). В демоверсии игры Пехотинцы и Гранты произносят разные реплики, часть из которых вошла в розничную версию игры. Большинство из них - это увещевания купить полную версию игры. Версии *Изначально игра была написана для операционной системы DOS, хотя имела загрузочный экран MS Windows и хорошо запускалась под Windows 95. **Впоследствии вышла версия игры для Macintosh. *''Warcraft: Battle Chest'' - Выпущена в 1996 году. Включала Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness и Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal. *''Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness'' и Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal были выпущены компанией Electronic Arts в 1997 году для консолей Sega Saturn и PlayStation под названием Warcraft II: The Dark Saga. *В 1999 году Blizzard издала новую версию Warcraft II под названием Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition. В числе изменений были портирование игрового кода на Microsoft Windows, исправление нескольких мелких багов и поддержка многопользовательской игры на официальном игровом сервисе Blizzard - Battle.net. *''Warcraft II: Battle Chest'' - Выпущена в 1999, включала Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition и официальное стратегическое руководство. Utilities, modifications and conversions Warcraft II was an unusual game for the time because a large number of third-party utilities were written for it. Among the first things, Daniel Lemberg reverse-engineered the Warcraft II map file (*.pud) format and created the first third-party map editor, War2xEd, which could do numerous things the bundled map editor could not do, such as editing unit attributes. Although Daniel Lemberg did not make the source code for War2xEd public, he did publish the complete Warcraft II map file format, which led to a wealth of new tools. More importantly, Blizzard began to use War2xEd internally, and it influenced them to bundle a feature-rich editor with their immensely popular game StarCraft. The next important breakthrough came when Alexander Cech and Daniel Lemberg broke the encryption used in the base game data files. Alexander Cech went on to create a program called Wardraft, which allowed users to browse and modify the contents of the game data files, allowing comprehensive modifications. The spawn of extensive alterations became known as "Total Conversions", and a great many projects were in motion for a good long while. Some of the more prominent were DeathCraft: Twilight of Demons by Dirk "The Guardian" Richartz, War of the Ring by Gurthaur, Editor's Total Conversion by Fronzel Neekburn and the whole of the Warclan, and the noteworthy Rituals of Rebirth spearheaded by Kalindor, Kosmous, and Commoner. There was also a free software game inspired by Warcraft II called Freecraft, which, while allowing users to import actual game data from Warcraft II, also contained their own artwork and scenarios. Although it used no art or code from Warcraft II, the project received a threatening cease-and-desist letter from Blizzard, apparently due to similarity to the Warcraft trademarks. Not willing to fight Blizzard, the maintainers canceled the whole project. The project was later rekindled under name Stratagus. Many of the utilities and conversions have faded into the depths of obscurity, but the appeal of feature-rich editors and total conversions has lived on. Notes *''Warcraft II'' users may play each other online (via LAN or the Internet) using existing maps or ones they create. Users may also play the game solo, taking them through a story in which orcs and humans are at war. *Some parts of this game were later retconned out of the storyline. To see a list of what parts of this game's two interweaving storylines became part of the lore in the Warcraft universe, see Warcraft II retcon. Разное * "После выхода первого Warcraft'а, когда мы стали обсуждать Warcraft II, за неделю у нас возникла мысль, что было бы, открой мы портал и вторгнись орки в современный мир. Мы даже сделали об этом видеоролик, где были бы драконы и F-16, и перестрелки, и тому подобное. А потом мы такие: "Не-е, это как-то странно. Похоже на какую-то хрень. Это уже будет не Warcraft." - Билл Ропер, Games for Windows, январь 2007. *Если долго щёлкать по неигровым существам вроде овец, они взорвутся в буквальном смысле. * If the disk for Beyond the Dark Portal or the original demo is inserted into a CD player, the orchestrated music from the game can be played. In addition, there is a bonus 13th track called "I'm a Medieval Man" which features remixed sound bites from the first game. The track is also available in-game by typing "disco" as a cheat. (This however gives you the status cheater when you finish that mission.) "Medieval Man" is also a cheat code in Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness to play the song as background music or in StarCraft to obtain all unit upgrades for free. Also, in StarCraft, if one clicks on an observer while playing as the Protoss, a clip of the song will be played. * Шрифт в книге, отображающейся на экране во время брифинга, кириллический, но текст написан на английском языке. Сам текст содержит небольшой фрагмент сюжета с описанием того, как Орды орков вторглись в леса Лордерона. Смотрите также Внешние ссылки * Warcraft II Battle.net Edition Home * Warcraft II Strategy * * [http://www.mobygames.com/game/sheet/gameId,1339/ MobyGames entry on Warcraft II] * [http://wargus.sourceforge.net/ Warcraft II for Linux] * [http://www.warcraft.org/war2/ Warcraft II Occult fan site] Заметки de:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness en:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness es:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness no:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness pl:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness Категория:Warcraft II